Famous First Words
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: If you haven't already guessed, Harrys first word! Strait forward right? Something simple? Well, thats where your wrong! Read to find out! R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_A/N: This is another one-shot in association with my series of stories, beginning with Defying the Laws of the Ministry, which is already up. This is set 6 months after my other one-shot, The Birth of a Legend… So it's like when Harry is 6 months old… But any way, Here it is! Hope you enjoy reading and (hopefully) (Bats eyelashes) Reviewing this one-shot!_

_Kisses_

_Emerald Enchantress_

XxXxX

**Famous First Words**

**By Emerald Enchantress**

Lily Potter, age 21, was standing in the kitchen at number 7, in Godrics Hallow. Her long, flaming chestnut red hair falling in to her emerald green eyes as she chopped vegetables for dinner. Usually it would be a quick and easy task to do but today, it really wasn't.

Today it was Sunday.

Sunday was the day that her husband, James Potter, and his best friend Sirius Black had a full day off from work. Sunday was the day that James and Sirius got to spend the entire day milling around the Potter manor rather than at the Ministry for Magic, where they worked as Aurors. Sunday was the day that they decide to do with what they want, which usually consists of doing something rather… inventive with items from around the house… or somebody else's.

Then, they would spend the rest of the day with her and James' elusive son, Harry James Potter. Which meant that she had to spend her Sunday, both doing house work, making sure that Harry was happy a_nd_ making sure that the inseparable duo didn't either hurt them selves, somebody else… or most importantly, their son.

The boys were playing in the living room. She had to be extra quiet, so she could hear everything they said or did. She heard an exited squeal from her baby boy and a loud bark then a laugh she knew belonged to her husband. She smiled to herself happily. Almost every day Harry would get to play with either an animagus dog or stag. The stag being her husband, or as his friends called him, Prongs… even she would call him the nickname every now and again, and the dog being Sirius, who went by the name Padfoot, and when it suited him… Snuffles. There third friend, Remus Lupin, was due to arrive at any moment. His nickname Moony, given because of his… furry little problem.

Remus John Lupin was a werewolf. He had been since he was four. When he was 12, his best friends and fellow Marauders had figured out his problem and had vowed to do everything they could to help him. So, naturally, what they came up with was the most dangerous and life threatening thing available. To become animagi and join him for full moons. By the end of their third year, they had researched everything, got the potions correctly made, perfected the spells and done the rituals.

All in all, it had taken them exactly one year, 3 months, 1 week, 4 days, 9 hours, 32 minutes, 23 seconds… and 5 nano seconds… as she had been later told by the four boys (the fourth being Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, the rat) as they wore apologetic yet proud looks on their faces at the beginning of their 7th year in James and Lily's private tower. They had acquired the private tower upon being given the honour of being Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been proud, surprised and angry at the same time.

Sirius the big black dog then came bounding through the kitchen, where he ran through her legs then around them 3 times before running back into the living room, from which another squeal and laugh erupted. Seconds later he was seen running up the stairs as Sirius, not Padfoot, drenched in what looked like water. She rolled her eyes, he was probably going to go and get changed. The front door opened and Remus entered, hanging his cloak on the coat rack by the door.

"Hey Lily!'' He shouted from the hall way turning to look at her.

"Hello Remus! James and Harry are in the Living room, Sirius is upstairs getting changed, I think they threw something on him.''

He smiled. "Thanks Lily.'' He then made his way down the corridor and into the kitchen. She turned to let him catch her in a tight embrace; he kissed the top of her head. "How is mummy doing today? The kids didn't give you to much trouble today did they?'' She laughed as he released her. It was a running joke between them they were like the parents to a baby and two big kids. Sirius, Remus and Harry. "Mummy, is doing fine and they were okay today… exceptionally good today, really quiet… Oh god! They have got to be up to something!'' She quickly ran down the hallway and into the living room, Remus following close behind, laughing his head off.

As they entered the room, they heard James say, "Come on Harry, say it, go on, you know you can!''

Her eyes widened. She threw off the apron she wore (which James loved as it had a large scale picture of her wearing a green bikini showing from her shoulders down to just below her knees. Sirius had given it to James as a joke for Christmas… As soon as he figured out that the woman was Lily he had given it to her to wear… every day when she cooked…) and knelt down on Harry's right.

"D-" the boy gurgled.

"…You haven't been trying to teaching him how to say dungbomb again have you…?'' asked Remus quietly.

"No!... Well, yes… we spent this entire day trying to do it… But that's beside the point! I could swear he was about to say Daddy.'' Replied James.

"Da-" Harry was attempting to say his first word again, the three adults watching unblinkingly.

"No… He'll say mummy first! I did, and so will he!'' Exclaimed Lily.

"No! Mummy is harder to say than Daddy. He'll say daddy first.'' Replied James.

Remus simply watched in mild interest as Harry tumbled over the word. He was the first to notice Sirius leaning in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear, his long, black hair falling into his midnight blue eyes. Harry, however, lost interest in his parents reassuring words of encouragement on speaking, when he too, noticed his godfather in the doorway. He held his arms up to the man and shouted his first word:

"Pafoo'!" he yelled excitedly.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily and James, who were currently sitting, struck dumb. He then grinned over at Remus, who was roaring with laughter, and picked up his squealing godson.

Lily shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She smiled at Sirius.

"Who'd have thought that you would get to be his first word?''

_A/N: ...Wow...Silence...What do you think? I was rather hyper when I wrote this so Its likely that it came out weird. Oh well! Lol. _

_So, tell me what yhoo think! Review!_

_Kisses_

_Emerald Enchantress_

_XxXxX_


End file.
